


Operation: Setters

by NieNieDoULoveMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Fake Dating, M/M, No angst again!, Setting Up, Shiratorizawa Centric Semishira fic, Taichi and Shirabu being best friends, Valentine's Day, mentioned Kawashiki, mentioned UshiTen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe
Summary: Are you done with two setters constantly getting at each other's throats?Is two setters your ideal ship?Do you want two setters to get together?Well, let me introduce you to Operation: SettersAka: the Shiratorizawa centric au where they have 4 days to set Semi and Shirabu up for Valentine's day.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Operation: Setters

“And another failed idea.”

Taichi groans, dropping the whiteboard marker and taking the seat in between Tendou and Goshiki.

The team, minus Semi and Shirabu, continue to stare at the big **‘STUDY DATE’** with a big red cross in the center.

Hayato and Goshiki had a plan of asking Semi and Shirabu to tutor them and not show up. When the pair realized that Hayato and Goshiki weren’t coming, they left without another word. 

Reon was the one watching the entire thing, even signalling their leave on his walkie talkie.

“Shirabu-san is gonna kill me for that.” Goshiki sinks down lower on his seat. “If I don’t come to school the next day then you know where I am.”

“Stop being dramatic.” Hayato jokes, throwing a pillow Goshiki’s way. 

“Aah! I've been hit!” Goshiki groans exaggeratedly. “I’m dying, I’m dying, I’m dead.” 

**Operation: Setter**

An operation created by Tendou and Taichi. 

Aka: The two best friends who are so done with their friends' rivalry that they decided they should be together.

Tendou presented this to the team via powerpoint one day where the main objective is getting Semi and Shirabu together.

Everyone agreed to be part of the mission. 

They’ve been attempting to set them up for almost two months now. 

Movie nights, coffee breaks, blind dates, you name it, they’ve done it. And yet, they still haven’t gotten together.

**4 days to Valentine's day.**

Day number 4: Study date - **Fail**

* * *

**3 days to Valentine's day.**

“Okay, you know the plan?” Tendou asks both Taichi and Goshiki.

“I’ll ask Semi-san to come with me to buy chocolates for Kawanishi-san.

“I’ll ask Kenjiro to go gift buying with me.” 

“Reasons why you need a gift?”

“Because we both like each other and are planning to get a gift for them.”

Which is technically true on Taichi's part. 

“Now go, update the group on their answer.” Tendou points in the direction of the dormitory as Taichi and Goshiki jokingly salute.

Goshiki and Taichi walk towards the dormitory together.

“Remember, you need help choosing chocolates for me.” Taichi reminds Goshiki, who nods. “If he asks how long, tell him you’ve liked me for 3 months now, got it?”

“Yeah, Senpai!”

When Taichi reaches the third floor, he stops. “Well, this is where I go.” He places a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder. “Goodluck.”

“You too senpai!”

Taichi opens the door to their room and sees Shirabu reading a book on Taichi’s bunk. He looks up and when he sees it’s Taichi, he looks down without another word.

“Hello to you too.” 

Shirabu hums in agreement.

“I’m going to the mall later, you wanna come?” 

“Are you gonna treat me to dinner?” Shirabu closes his book as he looks up.

“You know, I’m starting to think you’re only friends with me because I buy you food” Taichi teases. Shirabu raises an eyebrow, waiting for confirmation on dinner. “Fine, Shirasu from the shop near the bus station.”

“Thanks best friend!” Shirabu smiles innocently. _What a faker._

“Dress nicely, I don’t want to look like I’m friends with a highschool dropout.”

“Okay, rude?” Shirabu huffs, resuming his attention back on his book. “I was planning on buying stuff anyway, now I get free dinner.”

“Get ready, we leave in 30 minutes.”

When Shirabu rushes to the bathroom, Taichi takes this as an opportunity to update the rest.

“Shirabu agreed, we’re on our way to buy chocolates.” 

“Semi-san agreed too! We’ll coincidentally meet each other in front of the bookstore at 5”

* * *

“Why do you need that much chocolate?” Shirabu glares at the 12 or so bags in Taichi’s hands. “It’s not like you and Goshiki are a thing.”

“Okay, first of all, bitch? Second, we’re at the flirting page.”

“It doesn’t count as the flirting page if Goshiki doesn’t flirt back, you know?”

“Yeah, just break my heart why don’t you.” Taichi sighs, dramatically clutching the fabric on his chest. Shirabu sticks his tongue out at Taichi.

“By the way,” Taichi extends a paper bag with a box of chocolates in front of Shirabu. “Here.” Shirabu looks at Taichi like he’s stupid.

“You know I’m not Goshiki, right?”

“It’s for you, dumbass. I bought your favorites for a reason.” Taichi laughs. Shirabu beams at the sound of his favorite brand and is about to grab it when he looks to the side.

“Put it away.”

“You don’t want it?”

“No! I want them but Semi-san and Goshiki are here.” Shirabu pulls Taichi down to whisper to him. 

“What? Where?” Taichi pretends to look around. He already knows that they are by the bookstore but he has to keep looking oblivious so their cover won’t be blown.

“Oh shoot, hide my chocolates.” Taichi fills Shirabu’s hands with all his bags messier than he had expected.

“Rude much?” Shirabu mutters, trying to stop the bags from falling. “You could have handed the bags to me nicely.”

“Shush!” Taichi waves at the two to catch their attention. “Goshiki, Semi-san! Hey!”

When Semi spots Taichi, he pokes Goshiki, who is too busy looking at books from the bookstore window to notice him. Goshiki looks back when Semi points at their direction.

“Shirabu-san! Kawanishi senpai!” Goshiki waves, dragging Semi towards their direction. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Shirabu wanted to buy chocolates since he’s lonely.” Taichi hears an offended gasp from Shriabu. “Riht?”

“Right.” Shirabu huffs, shuffling the bags on his arms. Semi sees this gesture and extends a hand out. 

“You need help over there?” Semi asks Shirabu who just pouts and looks away.

“I’m good, thank you very much.”

“Kawanishi senpai!” Goshiki chirps, grabbing the attention of all three. “I really like your sweater!”

And thus, Taichi’s gay panic starts.

“Oh, uhm I just bought it uh-” Before Taichi makes a complete fool out of himself, Shirabu speaks up. 

“Taichi! Why don’t you show him where the _store_ is.” Shirabu emphasizes the mention of the store. “I’m sure Goshiki would just _love_ seeing all the other places you buy your clothes too.”

Shirabu is actually helping him with his love life. Wow. 

“But what about your shirasu?” 

“What shirasu? I already ate.” Shirabu glares at Taichi. 

Taichi knows by the glare that Shirabu is telling him: ‘Get that date you, dumb bitch.’

“Yeah, sure.” Taichi looks at Goshiki. “Semi-san, you coming?”

“Nah, I’ll run an errand upstairs while waiting for Goshiki.” Semi answers. When Shirabu forces a cough, Semi speaks up again. “I mean I’ll go home early, I have a headache.”

“Why don’t you two grab a bus together?” Goshiki suggests, lighting up. 

“I have to buy something before I leave.” 

“Oh, uhm. See you then!” Goshiki waves at the two. “Come on, senpai! I wanna buy a hoodie too!”

Goshiki grabs Taichi’s wrist, dragging him to a corner area. 

They regret to inform that Semi and Shirabu split off in different directions.

Taichi sighs, bringing out his walkie talkie.

“Guys, it’s a flop.”

Day number 3: Chocolate shopping - **Fail**

* * *

**2 days to Valentine's day.**

“Taichi,” Shirabu groans, lightly slapping Taichi with his book. It’s not an effort to inflict pain but an effort to annoy until Taichi gives in. “You owe me shirasu!” 

“And I told you to grab some money from my bag.” 

“But I don’t wanna go alone.” Shirabu pouts, leaning his head on Taichi’s leg. “Rock paper scissors. If I win you have to come with me.”

“But I’m lazy.”

“Come on, I literally set you up on a date with Goshiki yesterday.” Shirabu now finds it amusing to poke Taichi’s cheek. 

He is right though. 

He still has to thank Shirabu for that.

“Fine.” Taichi gives in. “We’re leaving in 10 minutes.”

“Really?” Shirabu looks like a puppy who’s been given a treat. 

“Yup, it’ll also be an apology for making you carry all my bags yesterday.” 

The team also didn’t make any plans to set the two up so Taichi has all the free time today, Plus, it’s a Sunday so Taichi doesn’t have homework.

“I think I should set you up more often.”

Shirabu pulls off his shirt as he walks towards his closet. 

“Ah! My very innocent virgin eyes!” Taichi screams, jokingly shielding his eyes with his hands. 

“Oh fuck off, it’s not like you’re innocent.”

Taichi peeks through his finger to look Shirabu in the eye. “I’m saving my virgin eyes for Goshiki.”

“Oh please, like you haven’t seen my sexy body before.” Shirabu poses as an act to compliment his figure.

“Whatever you say.” Taichi rolls his eyes, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He texts the group that he’ll be gone for the day if ever there are any plans.

After a few minutes, Shirabu jumps onto Taichi’s bed face first.

“Let’s go! I want shirasu!” Shirabu, with his face still flat on the mattress, slaps Taichi's leg multiple times.

“Why are you dressed so nicely, we’re literally just gonna get lunch.”

Shirabu is dressed in a grey sweater with a polo collar peeking out of the top, a pair of very skinny jeans and black converse.

“Aren’t you the one who said ‘dress nice’ yesterday?”

“That was yesterday because we were going to the mall.” 

“Wait.” Shirabu sits up.

Taichi slightly panics.

_Shit._

_He’s connecting the dots._

“You knew Goshiki was gonna be there didn’t you?” Shirabu slaps Taichi’s arm. “You sly dog.”

_Shit._

_He’s got it._

_Abort mission!_

“Okay, maybe I overheard him having a conversation with Tendou the other day.” Taichi admits sheepishly. It’s a big lie though. Shirabu raises an eyebrow. “And I kinda snooped through his planner during practice.”

“Ew, stalker.” Shirabu squints his eyes in disgust. He, of course, means it as a joke.

“Come on, let’s go?” Taichi stands up. 

“Finally, I’m starving.”

Shirabu and Taichi walk out of the room and make their way towards the bus stop.

When the bus arrives, Shirabu immediately jumps into the bus and claims the first window seat he finds. Taichi sits down beside him.

“Why is it so cold here?” Shirabu whispers to Taichi. 

“Shush, the driver might hear you.” Taichi whispers back.

When Shirabu and Taichi are dropped off at the bus stop. Taichi is shocked to see Semi on the bench. 

_This isn’t part of the plan, is it?_

“Oh, Semi-san! Hey!” Taichi waves at Semi’s direction. When Semi hears his name being called, he turns, waving at Taichi.

“Me and Shirabu are going out for shirasu,” Taichi explains. “Are you alone? You wanna come with us?”

“Seems like you two are hanging out, I shouldn’t impose.” 

“No, we insist! Right Shirabu?”

“Sure, it’s Taichi’s treat after all.” 

He’s definitely gonna be broke the next week but it’s fine. 

Taichi’s gonna take one for the team.

“Yeah, Semi-san! You wouldn’t say no to a treat would you?” 

“Well, if it’s a treat then why not.” Semi smiles. “Thanks in advance.”

The three make their way to the Restaurant with Taichi quickly excusing himself to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he runs into the cubicle. He sits on the lid and grabs the radio from his bag.

“Guys! I’m in the mall with Semi-san and Shirabu right now, Pass it on!” Taichi whispers into the radio. 

“Did we have plans today?” Goshiki asks. 

“It’s a Sunday, we don’t make plans on Sundays.” Tendou answers Goshiki’s question, then decides to interrogate Taichi next. “Have you been making plans without us?”

“No, I was originally planning to go get shirasu with Shirabu then we found Semi-san and invited him.”

“Shirabu said yes to inviting Semi?” Ushijima is the next one to speak. 

“I know, kind of shocking right?”

“Come up with an excuse to leave or something.” Hayato suggests. “Tell him your cat died.”

“Hayato, he doesn’t have a cat.” 

“Then tell him your grandma fell.” Hayato suggests next. “A true emergency.”

“If my grandma fell, Shirabu would be the first one she calls.” 

“Hah, your grandma likes Shirabu more than you.” 

“Anyways, I don’t think I should leave.” Taichi explains. “Shirabu notices there’s something suspicious going on.”

The door opens followed by the sound of two people talking.

“I’ll update you guys later.” Taichi whispers, shoving the radio back into his bag.

He walks out and sees Shirabu and Semi _glaring_ at each other. Like literal glaring.

“Woah, what’s going on?”

“Semi-san won’t stop kicking my seat.” Shirabu accusingly points at Semi.

“Shirabu won’t stop glaring at me.” Semi does the same, pointing at Shirabu.

“I don’t want him sitting in front of me.” Shirabu points at Taichi’s seat, the seat next to Semi’s. “Taichi switch with him.”

“I get claustrophobic in corners.” Taichi lies. Shirabu obviously sees Taichi’s lie because he looks at him with a face of betrayal. Taichi then glances at Semi. “Semi-san why don’t you sit next to Shirabu?”

Both Semi and Shirabu let out an offended gasp. 

“What? Semi-san won’t kick your chair and you can’t glare at him anymore. Plus, I won't have to sit in a corner.” Taichi explains. “It’s a win win situation!”

It takes a while for them to actually sit together, but they do, much to Taichi’s surprise. It’s all going well until Shirabu elbows Semi. Semi looks at Shirabu with an offended gaze. 

And he elbows him back.

_Well, there goes the peace._

Now, instead of glares, there are grunts when the other elbows the other. 

Taichi thinks it’s all going badly. 

No progress and the two probably hate each other more now.

Taichi is thinking of a way to get the two to talk when his phone rings. 

He looks at the screen where Tendou’s name is flashing along with his picture.

“Do you two mind if I?” Taichi motions to the phone then to the door. Semi nods and Taichi leaves before Shirabu has a chance to speak.

Taichi answers the phone as he brings it up to his ear.

“Tendou? What’s up?” 

“Is anything happening?”

“They’re elbowing each other.” 

“Like in a romantic way?”

Taichi looks at the glass where Semi and Shirabu are still hitting each other. “Like an I hate you way.”

“Well, is it worth driving over and coincidentally seeing each other?” Tendou asks innocently.

“Please tell me you’re not driving here.”

“I’m just kidding.” Tendou laughs. “I’m having boyfriend time today.”

“So you called me to brag about cuddling with your boyfriend?”

“And what about it?”

“Ew, a couple.” 

“You’d be cuddling with yours too if you stopped being a coward and confessed.”

“When they get together then I might make my move.”

And Taichi isn’t lying. He’s too busy getting his best friend into a relationship to worry about his own.

“Oh, Wakatoshi’s here, don’t forget to update us later.” 

“See ya.” Taichi hangs up and looks towards the table where Semi and Shirabu are still hitting each other.

_They’re still going on?_

Taichi walks back to their table. He assumes they haven’t noticed him coming back due to them being too invested in getting back at each other.

Just as Taichi sits down, he notices something. 

_There’s definitely a different vibe right now._

He eyes the both of them trying to figure out what’s going on.

And then Shirabu smiles.

_Hold on._

They’re still elbowing each other.

_But they’re doing it playfully?_

Taichi’s gaze continues to linger between Semi and Shirabu. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Taichi coughs. The two look up and immediately look away, a slight blush forming at Shirabu’s cheeks.

They probably didn’t realize Taichi got back.

“Sh-Shut up.”

_Oh._

_Taichi knows exactly what’s going on._

_The vibe is ruined though. It’s replaced with an awkward silence._

“Hey, I think our order is there.” Semi coughs, standing up. “I’ll go grab it for us.”

When Semi leaves, Shirabu is already looking away from Taichi.

With a smirk on his face, he leans forward.

“So-”

“Please don’t.” Shirabu’s soft plea brings Taichi off guard. His face turns from a smirk to a look of concern.

Oh. 

_So it’s serious._

Taichi’s messed up big time.

Almost as instantly, Taichi’s best friend instinct is activated. He leans down so he can see Shirabu’s face.

“Hey, did I go too far?” Taichi asks softly. “I’m sorry.”

Shirabu just hums in agreement. 

Taichi feels guilty. Guiltier than when he broke his grandma’s vase, guiltier than that one time he accidentally sprained Soekawa’s wrist, and even guiltier than spiking a ball straight at Goshiki’s face.

_Yes, that happened. Don’t ask._

When Semi gets back, he notices the change as well. He’s continuously eyeing both Shirabu and Taichi to see if they’d fill him in on what’s going on. They don’t.

Lunch becomes awkward with no one speaking a word. Every once in a while, Taichi would ask Semi a question but he just stares at Shirabu with concern most of the time.

Even Semi does it too now, lightly elbowing Shirabu to see if he would hit back. He doesn’t.

When lunch ends, they leave almost immediately, they don’t even stay to chat. 

Semi walks with them to the bus station, eyes trailed on the different stores and bakeries.

“Are you catching a bus with us, senpai?” Taichi asks Semi, who is too busy looking at the Bakery window to notice. “Semi-san?”

“Sorry what?”

“Will you be joining us?”

“Ah, no. I realized I forgot something.” Semi answers, eyes still on the Bakery window.

“Oh, well this is where we leave, senpai.” 

“See you guys back in the dorms.” Semi waves before walking off into a different direction.

The bus ride home is quiet.

Usually, Shirabu would bug him about it being too cold in the bus but this Shirabu is strangely quiet. He’s just staring out the window.

“Taichi?” Shirabu finally speaks after a while. Taichi doesn’t need Shirabu to explain, he already knows what this is about.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Taichi’s known Shirabu since elementary. He’s not the most open about things, especially when it comes to his emotions. But that thing he witnessed in the restaurant?

That was something genuine.

“Thanks Taichi.” 

Shirabu leans his head on Taichi’s shoulder. An act Shirabu only does when he feels uneasy or conflicted.

Taichi knows he’s supposed to update the rest about what happened but maybe one little secret isn’t so bad.

Day number 2: unplanned lunch - **Success??**

* * *

**Valentine's day tomorrow.**

Taichi looks at the whiteboard with ‘tomorrow’ written in bright red marker. 

“Valentine’s day is tomorrow-” Tendou writes a ‘tomorrow’ on the board.

“-And we didn’t make any progress.” Hayato takes the marker from Tendou’s hand and crosses out the ‘tomorrow’ he just wrote.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“Maybe we can like, I don't know, let them free? It’s just valentines, there’s still more occasions right?”

“We’re graduating.”

“Yeah, graduating is also an occasion right?”

Taichi isn't gonna lie, he's still guilty about yesterday and wants to make it up to Shirabu. And maybe this will be enough.

"Aghh,"Tendou groans. “I’m too hungry to think.”

“I have some snacks if someone wants to get us drinks.” Reon opens his bag, dumping out a number of snacks in the middle.

“Not it.”

“Not it.”

“Not it.”

“Not it.”

“Not it.”

“Not it.”

“Taichi was the last one.” Hayato points out. “I have an umbrella in my locker, you can borrow it.”

“Fine, but I’m not treating you guys.”

“I volunteer Wakatoshi pays.” Soekawa raises his hand as if he is in class. Ushijima nods, sliding a 1,000 yen bill across the table. 

“Ey! That’s our favorite rich boy!” Hayato finger guns at Ushijima’s direction, and Ushijima imitates him shortly after.

“Write down your orders.”

* * *

Taichi is walking along the halls when a loud angry cuss startles him. 

“Stupid fucking brother, stupid fucking umbrella, stupid fucking rain.” 

Taichi’s eyes trail towards the entrance.

 _There’s only_ one _person who swears like that._

He vividly sees Shirabu, struggling with a very broken umbrella. The handle of the umbrella is bent and there are multiple tears and drawings on the top. Most probably a prank from his little brothers.

“Has anyone ever told you that you swear too much?” Semi chirps. 

Taichi wants to pray for him for teasing Shirabu while he’s in a bad mood. He’s gonna get that scary ‘Shirabu glare’ if he keeps smiling like that.

Taichi almost faints when he sees Semi reaching up to ruffle Shirabu’s hair. 

Shirabu remains quiet, attempting to fix his broken umbrella. He keeps grumbling profanities that Taichi can’t hear. 

“Hey, you okay?” Semi’s soft but concerned voice asks.

“My stupid fucking brothers got back at me for not sharing _my_ cake.” Shirabu rants. “It was _my_ cake to begin with.”

“The one I bought you?”

“Yes, the one you bought me.” Shirabu pouts, like literally pouts.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry.” Semi coos, pinching Shirabu’s cheeks. 

_How brave._

“Shut up,” Shirabu pouts, crossing his arms in the process. “I’m in a bad mood.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you another one.” 

“Buy me two.” 

“Whatever the baby wants.” 

Taichi almost loses it. 

Did Semi just call Shirabu ‘Baby’?

And did Shirabu just ignore it?

“Give it to me.” Semi reaches for Shirabu’s bag, propping it over his shoulder with his own. 

Taichi is so invested in whatever is going on that he doesn’t notice the footsteps gradually getting closer.

“Kawanishi-senpai what-” Taichi panics, slapping his hand over Goshiki’s mouth quite painfully. He pushes Goshiki to the side so he is out of their range.

“Shh, they’re talking.”

Goshiki pouts as Taichi sends his hand away. “You didn’t need to slap me that hard, senpai.” 

“Shush, just watch.” Taichi moves Goshiki so he has a clear view of what is happening.

“By the way,” Shirabu speaks rather softly after Semi grabs his bag. “Mom’s asking when you’re planning to visit.”

“She asked or you asked?”

“Same thing.” Shirabu huffs. “What’s important is that someone asked you to come over.” 

“Does that someone want me to bring anything with him?” Semi raises an eyebrow along with a smirk.

“That someone is getting really impatient and really wants Shirasu from the restaurant near the bus stop-” Shirabu smirks back. “-and some cake.” 

Everything goes downfall for Taichi and Goshiki when Semi speaks his next few words.

“Well, if my _boyfriend_ wants me to come over that badly, who am I to refuse?”

Goshiki almost blows their cover, slapping Taichi’s back. Taichi almost falls forward as he tries to listen if what he heard was correct. 

It’s a miracle they didn’t hear them with how loud they are.

“Shush!” Shirabu covers Semi’s mouth with his hand, looking around. “Someone might hear you- Did you just lick my hand?!”

Semi laughs when Shirabu wipes his hand on Semi’s blazer. 

Goshiki is practically gasping for air at this point. 

“Oh come on, we were literally making out not even an hour ago.”

“Shush, let’s go.” Shirabu slings his arm around Semi’s, dragging him out the entrance. “What if someone heard you, huh?” 

“Don’t worry, no one stays in school until 6.”

“They better not.” Shirabu huffs, holding his hands forward. “I’m cold, hold my hand.”

When they reach the school gates, Taichi takes it as an opportunity to let out the breath of air he’s been holding. He stares at Goshiki who has the exact same expression he has.

“I wasn’t hallucinating that just now, was I?”

“I heard it too, senpai.”

“We have to update the rest.” Taichi fishes out the walkie talkie from his pocket.

“Guys!” Taichi screams. “They’re walking home together, pass it on.”

A series of questions erupts from the speaker.

The only question Taichi can comprehend is a ‘What happened!” from Hayato. 

“Shirabu’s umbrella broke and-” Tachi doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Goshiki screams into Taichi’s walkie talkie.

“They were together all along!” 

Taichi wanted to wait until they were at the club to tell them but turns out Goshiki had other ideas.

“All our hard work and all it took is a bit of rain to get them to hang out?” 

“No, you’re missing the point,” Taichi pulls the device up to his lips. “They’re together together.”

There is silence on the other line.

Ushijima is the first to speak. “As in… Dating?”

“As in dating.”

Then there is shrieking and yelling. Tendou is also in the background screaming “My Ship!”

“Come to the clubroom NOW!” 

* * *

Goshiki and Taichi make it to the club room and are bombarded with questions and bags of food for their ‘dashing discovery’.

“And then they walked off together, _holding hands_.” 

“So they were dating all along?” Tendou asks, quite surprised as if he is still in denial. “I mean, I'm Semi’s roommate and it’s shocking how even I don’t know.”

“Right? I’m literally the class gossip dealer and I didn’t know.” Soekawa adds, propping a supportive pat on Tendou’s shoulder. 

“Who would have known that they were dating the entire time.” Hayato adds. “This is peak enemies to lovers, secret dating, 20,000 words fanfiction.”

“Do you think there was pining too?”

“There was definitely mutual pining involved.” Hayato nods.

“Oh my god, wanna bet on how long they’ve been dating?” 

“Bet!” Hayato nods. “5,000 yen! Two months!” 

“Three months!” 

“One month!” Goshiki raises his hand. Tendou and Hayato look at him.

“Too young to gamble!” Both Tendou and Hayato exclaim at the same time as Goshiki huffs.

“Do you think we should tell them we know though?” Reon asks. Several eyes look at his direction. “I mean, if you think about it, why would they be hiding a relationship in the first place?”

The team stares at each other, expecting an answer.

“Probably to avoid things like this happening?” Taichi is the one who speaks up. All eyes dart to him. “We’ve been setting them up so much we didn’t know it was making them uncomfortable.”

“No wonder Shirabu-san was so worried about people finding out.”

“So, what should we do?” Soekawa asks. 

“Do you guys think it’s best?” Ushijima is the one who speaks next. When most of the people in the room nod, Ushijima nods at reon.

“All in favor of letting this all go until they come forward?” Reon slowly raises his hand.

Everyone follows shortly after him. Even Hayato and Tendou, who raise their hands last.

It’s final.

They’d wait for the two to tell them on their own accord.

But as of today, 

**Operation: Setters** has been marked Mission complete.

* * *

“I think we’re far enough.” Semi looks behind him, checking if there are anymore eavesdroppers. “There’s an extra umbrella in my bag.”

“Got it.” Shirabu opens Semi’s bag. He brings out the spare umbrella, bringing it up in front of them and opening it.

He reaches to grab his bag from Semi, who puts a hand up. “I’m fine with carrying it.”

“Oh, thanks.” 

“Hey Kenji, Do you think they heard everything?” Semi asks out of nowhere. 

“They weren't exactly being quiet about listening.” Shirabu rolls his eyes. “I could hear Taichi breathing from a mile away.”

“Goshiki wasn’t being quiet about his arrival either.” Semi laughs. “He had to mention Taichi’s name too.”

“I put up a pretty neat act, didn’t I?” Shirabu smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Semi playfully pushes Shirabu’s head to the side in an attempt to stop him from wiggling his eyebrows. “Stop it.” Semi laughs. “You look weird when you do that.”

“You look weird all the time, jackass.” Shirabu does a tongue out. “Seriously though, they better have fallen for it, I wasted a perfectly good umbrella.” 

“That’s all you’re worried about?” 

“Hey, that umbrella happens to be my favorite one! That cost me 800 yen.” 

“Who knew you’d be more upset about losing your umbrella over anything else that happened today.” Semi shakes his head.

“I mean, I really like that umbrella.” Shirabu mutters. 

“This is where I go.” Shirabu points at a road leaning to the left. “Can I return this to you tomorrow?

“Sure, but where are you going?”

“I’ll kill time at my parents place.” Shirabu answers, reaching over to grab his bag from Semi. “Taichi’s probably gonna be in the dorms, if he sees me there he’ll know something is suspicious.”

“Right.” Semi nods, handing over Shirabu’s bag. “See you then?”

“See you tomorrow, Semi-san.” Shirabu starts walking when Semi grabs his wrist, spinning him around to face him.

“Hold on a second.” Semi reaches into the pocket of his bag. “Here.” He places a white box in Shirabu’s hands.

“What’s this supposed to be?” 

“Take a guess.” Semi turns around, walking to the direction of his house. He waves, not bothering to look back.

“Happy Valentine’s, brat.”  
  
  


**~ E N D ~**


End file.
